Special Place In My Heart
by Lady Serenity Moon
Summary: After a brush with the Dark Side, Anakin returns to Naboo a changed man, can the young queen stop him from falling completely?
1. Brush with Anger

Special Place In My Heart   
(Ani/Ami Romance)   
  
  
I really need feedback, sorry if this fic is dark. I will try and update a few times in week, but sometimes things can get ontop of me so stay with me.   
  
  
  
  
...   
  
" . . . Fear and anger lead to the Dark Side"   
  
...   
  
  
  
Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master to Padawan Anakin Skywalker, stormed through the temple corridors in a mad rage. He continually kept forming   
(balling?) his hands into fists, as if trying to calm the immense anger that was building up inside him. Sweat poured down his face and in a vain   
attempt to wipe it off, Obi-Wan reached inside his torn Jedi robes to retrieve a small lacy white handkerchief - one of the only things he still had to remind   
him of his mother.   
  
The echo of Obi-Wan's footsteps could undoubtedly be heard throughout the whole Jedi temple. But that was nothing compared to what he felt from   
his Padawan Learner - remorse, anger, hate, sadness and most of all terrible pain. It had been a shock for Obi-Wan when the first onslaught of those   
emotions had came.   
  
These feelings were clearly not his own and the only other person he shared a bond with was Anakin.   
  
How could I have let this happen? He was my responsibility . . . not the council's, but mine! He trusted me . . . he trusted that I would look after him and   
what did I do ? I leave him to die in the hands of . . . a . . . Sith! Obi-Wan's mind screamed.   
  
Due to his current rate of speed it was not long until he reached the Jedi temple's medical quarters. Many Jedi Knights were positioned outside the door.   
One of them, a woman, stepped in front of Obi-Wan's path.   
  
"You can not go in there, Sir," She stated simply.   
  
To hell with this woman, he thought, get out of my way. Obi-Wan's mind was in a state of panic. Thoughts, memories, and fears flowed in and out of   
the bond that both Master and Padawan shared. Some would make one smile, laugh or even giggle. Others could make skin stand on end or even have   
one beg for mercy at the feet of a Sith.   
  
The woman stood her ground and refused to move from her position in front of him. Obi-Wan couldn't stand it any longer - his Padawan was hurt and   
needed him. Obi-Wan grabbed the woman by the arm and flung her towards a wall. She hit her head and Obi-Wan could almost hear the crack of   
her skull as it broke under the pressure of the impact.   
  
Immediately, all the other Jedi noticed and went to check on their fallen partner. Obi-Wan sadly looked towards the women lying on the floor.   
  
I regret doing that, he reminded himself. Obi-Wan could well imagine what Yoda would think of his actions. But shouldn't the Jedi council understand?[/i]   
  
Would that woman understand once she had woken up?   
  
Obi-Wan glanced at the Jedi trying to heal her wounds. They seemed totally distracted. So now was a good time to slip past them without them noticing.   
Obi-Wan pushed the button on the door and it slipped open silently.   
  
Painfully he walked inside the medical chambers, but not before sending waves upon waves of calming emotions through the force towards his poor   
victim. The room Obi-Wan now stood in reminded him of a blanket of darkness. He squinted his eyes to focus on the figure that was standing beside   
the medical bed.   
  
"Hear you come in, I did Obi-Wan. Need to hide, you do not. Explanation of the accident out in the hallway, you have, I hope," the old voice of the small   
Jedi master echoed through the room.   
  
Obi-Wan had not expected Master Yoda to be here already. Obi-Wan bowed quickly before Yoda and began his explanation with a jumble of words.   
  
"Master, I ask for forgiveness for my actions. I did not mean to harm that woman," he said, "she stood in my way of reaching Anakin. He needs me,   
Master, he's in pain."   
  
"Need you he does, correct you are," Yoda sighed, "but violence is not a solution to anger. Dismiss your punishment I shall on this one occasion.   
Apologize to her you will."   
  
Obi-Wan smiled and thanked Master Yoda. Yoda taped his glimmer stick on the cold marble floor and turned his attention back to Anakin once again.   
Obi-Wan studied Anakin's body. He wore many bruises and cuts, especially on his legs. But it was nothing that the Jedi healers could not fix. Yet,   
Obi-Wan felt the terror that still rested inside Anakin very soul.   
  
Something about him, somehow he is different.   
  
As if to answer Obi-Wan's thoughts, Yoda replied, "Injured and damaged his mind is, maybe beyond repair, I fear. Need you now, he does."   
  
  
  
Does this suck? Don't even feel like reading another part...please be honest with me. In the next post I'll explain why Obi-Wan feels that it's all   
his fault Anakin got hurt. There will be a few flashbacks in the next post. If anybody has any questions just ask!  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Obi-Okiedokie!

. . .   
  
" . . . You must understand my point of view"   
  
. . .   
  
  
  
Obi-Wan's heart cried out in pain as he remembered how that horrible Sith had treated Anakin. The boy's head bolted from side to side - obviously he   
was experiencing either a bad dream or a dark memory of the time he had spent with the Sith.   
  
"Anakin, everything will be ok," Obi-Wan assured him and picked up one of his fragile hands, "you're back in the temple now, safe and sound."   
  
Safe and sound! Can the temple protect Anakin from the darkness? No . . . only hide him, Obi-Wan concluded. The Jedi patted the young Padawan's   
hand and tried to soothe him by placing his other cold hand on Anakin's boiling forehead. The boy's head stopped bolting around as soon as it had come   
in contact with Obi-Wan's hand.   
  
"Can you still hear me, I wonder?" Obi-Wan whispered out loud.   
  
The Padawan seemed to enjoy the comfort of his Master's hand - even in his now unconscious state.   
  
"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan cursed, "how did this happen? Why did it happen?" Yoda tapped his stick violently on the marble floor, making a distinct point   
that he wanted to silence Obi-Wan.   
  
"Blame yourself, you should not," the old Master sighed, "the hand of fate, it was. Young Skywalker's destiny is clouded and always changing. Learn to   
accept what the force wishes, you must."   
  
Obi-Wan grumbled, knowing that the old master had beaten him once again. Yoda chuckled, clearly seeing that the Jedi Master needed some time to   
think alone.   
  
Useless it is not to notify him of my departure, Yoda looked once more towards Anakin and mentally scolded himself for letting the young Padawan take   
such an important mission, useless it is to tell Obi-Wan anything . . . takes after Qui-Gon in that affect.   
  
Sighing to himself yet again, Yoda departed from the room silently and went on his way back to the Council Chamber to think in silence. Obi-Wan   
carefully touched one of the larger bruises that were on Anakin's face. It seemed to have been caused by a whip of some kind.   
  
Who would slash a whip across someone's face?   
  
Obi-Wan could not stop the mental pictures which were entering his head.   
  
A bright yellow whip seemed to be continually slashed across Anakin face. A dark laughter could be heard each time the whip hit Anakin's bare skin.   
His face bleed and the blood dripped down, but still Anakin only stood with a blank look on his face. The pain would have been almost unbearable for any   
human, but Anakin seemed to act like it did not hurt at all. Anakin's blood mixed in with the dirt on the floor to form a murky black colour.   
  
The mental picture was sickening yet somehow Obi-Wan knew that this was just one of the many terrifying scenes that would enter his mind everyday.   
Trying to suppress this memory, he thought about their arrival on the barren desert planet of Sleara-Three. The council had sent them to that planet to   
settle some dispute between two of the native cultures.   
  
It turned out that this big dispute was but a petty indifference between the cultures. The Terons - the culture which had started this dispute - found that   
it was in their best interests to butt into the neighboring cultures business and sent spies into other's capital cities. The Battorns were outraged when   
they caught one of the spies trying to steal top-secret information.   
  
It was then that the two cultures agreed to call in the help of the Jedi. Obi-Wan smiled as he remembered Anakin's reaction the mission.   
  
  
*Flashback*   
  
"This is soo boring, Master. Do we really have to go?" Anakin whined as he tossed a thick book of Teron culture off his lap and threw it at Obi-Wan.   
  
"Of course," Obi-Wan caught the book and smiled, "I know you wouldn't want to miss it for the galaxy." Anakin rolled his eyes and continued to look out   
the spaceport.   
  
"Whatever, you say, Mr. Ego!" Anakin replied after a matter of moments. "Owwww," he yelled as the thick book hit him hard in the back of the head.   
Anakin turned towards his master who was laughing his head off.   
  
"Laugh it up, Obi-Okiedokie. I'll get you back."   
  
"Hit...hahha . . . the . . . hahha . . . books . . .get it?" Obi-Wan clutched his sore ribs as he tried to stop the laughter from escaping from his lips.   
  
"Haha," Anakin said sarcastically as he picked up the big book Obi-Wan had thrown at him and turned to the first page and began reading.   
  
*End of Flashback*   
  
Obi-Wan could do nothing more than chuckle at the name Anakin had given him. Obi-Okiedokie! How he hated it! How much he wanted Anakin to call   
him that again! They had arrived at Sleara-Three not long after that little episode. Once they had landed, a small welcoming party greeted the two Jedi.   
  
By then Anakin felt like taking a few knock out painkillers and going off to bed. Obi-Wan on the other hand, felt like going out for a night on the town.   
Obviously his small win over Anakin back in the ship had cheered his spirits up to no end.   
  
Anakin eventually convinced his Master that the Council would frown upon a night on the town. Obi-Wan agreed and made himself a few cups of coffee   
and dozed off in a lounge chair. The next few days were quite boring - a few political meetings here and there and the whole matter was cleared up within   
no time.   
  
The Terons agreed to stop sending spies off on missions to collect classified information if the Battorns would stop overusing the other's only nearby   
water supply, Lake Mountiana. The terms were settled and they would be off that sandy dust ball of a planet in no time or so . . . they thought.   
  
  
  
Ok thanks to everybody for their support so far. In the next post I will be explaining the rest of what exactly happened on Sleara-three. Also Obi-Wan is   
remembering this so I'm not going into much detail as this is only to explain Anakin's capture. The next post will also include a flashback of Obi-Wan's.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Night of Mysteries

...   
  
" . . . Never let go of your dreams"   
  
...   
  
  
  
Obi-Wan's mind flashed with disjointed pictures as he remembered the last night on Sleara-Three. Fear crept into his heart.   
  
Fear - the only emotion which I have not learned to deal with, Obi-Wan thought. Fear was the one thing which all Jedi - Padawan, Master, or otherwise   
- must deal with even at the beginnings of their training.   
  
Yet that certain emotion seemed to puzzle Obi-Wan. He felt fear when he saw his own Master, Qui-Gon, fighting with the infamous Sith menace. Shock   
and Horror were the only two emotions that registered in Obi-Wan's mind as Qui-Gon fell to the ground in that sorrowful defeat.   
  
But only after killing the Sith did Obi-Wan truly feel the onslaught of fear. Qui-Gon - dead - that was hard to believe. Jedi are often thought of as Gods   
- people who fear nothing and will not hesitate to defend the innocent. Obi-Wan, however, was far from being a God - far from anything, actually. He was   
basically just a normal person that just happened to have a higher midi-chlorian count than most people did.   
  
It was Anakin that was a God. Always aiding anybody that needed help without any thought of his own safety. Anakin be strong like you always are! Now   
that one God lay here on this bed - sick and injured by the very people he had defended.   
  
"Why did you always have to be so head-strong, Anakin? Answer me that!" Obi-Wan practically yelled, "look what happened! You help a few people and   
now you are lying on this bed weak . . . weak. Did you hear me Anakin? Get up . . . please . . . get up." The last few words were spoken in only a whisper.   
Obi-Wan tightened his grip on Anakin's hand and began to sob quietly. He felt so foolish, so alone, without his young Padawan for comfort.   
  
Not many people had gotten to know Obi-Wan, so he basically kept to himself. Anakin and Adi Gallia were about his two only friends. The only ones   
whom he did not fear would break out into a sweat and be bundle of nerves every time they talked to him.   
  
It's not everyday that you kill a Sith!   
  
It wasn't that people feared him, they respected him for what he was - Sith killer, Jedi Master, woman magnet, or Master of the Chosen One - he did not   
know which. Suddenly, his thoughts became so distant as he almost felt like he was relieving the last night on Sleara-Three.   
  
What a disaster. But, look on the bright side of things - lightning never strikes twice!   
  
  
  
*Flashback*   
  
Obi-Wan lay on the sofa enjoying a cup of intoxicating black coffee and the local newspaper, Planet News.   
  
Can't they ever come with a more original name? Obi-Wan joked silently as he sighed and enjoyed the peace and quiet while it lasted. Anakin was in   
his chambers resting from the day's exercises.   
  
The lights were dim but still managed to light up most of the room. Obi-Wan turned to the next page and flicked his eyes over the many headlines.   
  
Quiet a boring paper they have here. More Royals, more scandals, Obi-Wan was now quite fed up with this heap of paper that dared to call itself a paper.   
  
He flung it onto the ground and thought of using it as waste paper. Snickering, he grabbed his now cold cup of coffee off the tabletop and tossed the   
remains of it down the drain. Scrambling uselessly through the cupboards, Obi-Wan thought of going to check up on Anakin.   
  
He's nineteen years old, for Force's sake. He doesn't need a babysitter, Obi-Wan reminded himself. The best option right now was to get changed and   
go to sleep. Well, actually, that is the only option right now, Obi-Wan thought.   
  
Obi-Wan moved his hand slightly and the lights dimmed even more and eventually the Jedi was left in darkness. Silently, he approached Anakin's   
door and put his ear up against it. There seemed to be no sound originating from the room.   
  
Silence - dead and motionless. Obi-Wan nodded to himself, satisfied that his Padawan was truly asleep and continued to creep down the hallway towards   
his room. The unit they shared while they were staying here was quite big and had everything a person might need.   
  
Obi-Wan thought that those two cultures had gone trough too much trouble trying to make him comfortable during his and Anakin's stay. He'd rather grab   
a sleeping bag and sleep under the stars. Obi-Wan turned on his bedroom light and began to undress. He took his precious Jedi weapon off his belt first   
and laid it down on the small set of drawers beside his bed.   
  
All of a sudden a small ripple flowed through the Force. This could only mean - danger! Obi-Wan moved to grab his lightsaber when he heard a sound   
emendating from his Padawan's room. He quickly activated the saber and without as second thought, Obi-Wan ran up the corridor and burst the door   
open with the Force.   
  
The door flung open to reveal nobody - not even Anakin - in the room. The bed covers were pulled off the bed in a most disoriented fashion. Glass   
all over the floor, so it looked as if somebody had jumped through the window. Obi-Wan's gaze moved from the bed to the glass spread over the floor.   
  
Obi-Wan could not help wonder why Anakin did not defend himself. His eyes drifted towards the bedside table and Anakin's lightsaber.   
  
He must have been asleep when somebody burst through the window attacked him from behind so quickly that he could not grab his lightsaber or   
defend himself. The one thing that puzzles me - no normal human being could do that . . . unless the person who kidnapped Anakin is not an average   
everyday person.   
  
*End of Flashback*   
  
  
  
Once again, I find myself praising Pallas-Athena for doing such a wonderful job as my beta reader. She does it quickly and wow doesn't it turn out great?   
Thanks, Pallas! Feedback please. Also if you've got a question to ask about the story line, go right ahead I'll try to explain it as best as I can. Also if   
you want to see more of this story go to http://boards.theforce.net/message.asp?topic=3343180&page=1 Thanks!  
  



	4. Druken State

...   
  
" . . . What would happen if our hearts beat at the same time?"   
  
...   
  
  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes in a vain attempt to stop the tears from flowing. He reached inside one of his left pockets and pulled out the white handkerchief   
yet again this time to wipe away all the tears that kept falling down his face.   
  
"Ani," he whispered, hoping that his young Padawan could hear him. Anakin moaned and flipped over onto his left side - facing away from Obi-Wan.   
  
Obi-Wan brought his right hand up to brush Anakin's bright-blonde hair out of the boy's eyes. A small scar rested on his forehead. Obi-Wan noticed that   
the scar seemed to be healing itself already - much faster than usual. Jedi were known to heal fast, but this was amazing. In a matter of moments, the   
scar was no longer there.   
  
Being the Chosen One must have it advantages. All of the Padawans, and even some Masters, respected Anakin and bowed every time he walked past.   
Anakin was like the Prince of the Jedi. One day even Obi-Wan was tempted to call Anakin His Royal Highness. That day seemed to be stuck in his mind   
forever. It was also the day that Anakin had decided to mix Obi-Wan's normal drink of orange and passion fruit juice with something much stronger - vodka.  
The end result being a very drunk and hyperactive Obi-Wan and a sore-ribbed Anakin.   
  
  
*Flashback*   
  
Obi-Wan grabbed hold of a dining room chair trying to steady himself. Meanwhile, Anakin had opted to go next door and borrow some coffee beans from   
Master Ju-kkau and his Padawan, Rak'ya.   
  
Without warning the doorbell rang.   
  
That's strange, Anakin has a key to get into the apartment. He must have forgotten it, Obi-Wan concluded as he stumbled over towards the front door.   
With a flick of his hand the door opened to reveal Mace Windu and Adi Gallia.   
  
"Maaassstter Winduuuu," Obi-Wan managed to choke out. Adi giggled as she realized that her best friend was dead-drunk.   
  
Master Windu had an amused look spread across his face. He hadn't seen Obi-Wan drunk since Yoda's birthday party last year.   
  
"May I come in, Obi-Wan?" Mace asked.   
  
"NO!" Obi-Wan screamed.   
  
Adi jumped clearly stunned by Obi-Wan's angered reaction. Just then Anakin came racing down the hallway.   
  
"Master, I managed to find some . . . Master Windu, Master Gallia," Anakin knew he was going to be in deep trouble for getting his Master drunk. He was   
going to get the Your Master is not a lab-rat lecture from Master Windu and the You may have thought it amusing from Master Gallia. But to Anakin's   
amazement it seemed that Mace was quite enjoying himself and Adi was two seconds away from cracking into laughter.   
  
Anakin smiled to himself.   
  
"Maybe we should leave you two alone," Mace suggested. Anakin looked towards his Master, who at the moment seemed to be half-asleep on the   
doorframe and to top it off he was drooling on his sleeve.   
  
"Umm . . . yes, another time maybe," Anakin answered as he grabbed his Master and shoved him in the door - locking it as he went.   
  
*End of Flashback*   
  
  
A slight smile appeared on Obi-Wan's face. Anakin shifted position yet again and Obi-Wan was forced to let go of Anakin's hand for a second.   
Anakin now lay on his back with his hands folded in front of him. Obi-Wan let his left-hand rest of Anakin's forehead as he sent peaceful emotions through   
their Master/Padawan bond.   
  
Suddenly out of the blue, Anakin's eyes flew open to greet the darkness.   
  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered softly.   
  
Anakin looked over towards Obi-Wan and let out a long sigh.   
  
  
  
Sorry it this post wasn't exactly the best. I know it stunk. I'd appreciate feedback! Next post should be up tomorrow sometime. Enjoy 


	5. Wall of Anger

...   
  
" . . . Would you die to protect me?"   
  
...   
  
  
Anakin's emotions were clear - shock, fear, anger, hatred. Obi-Wan jumped, he hadn't expected Anakin to have such strong feelings. They radiated from   
him like a lighthouse projecting a beam of light on a foggy night. To Obi-Wan's relief his emotions started to become more pleasurable.   
  
Happiness, Caring, Love, Humor.   
  
The poor boy is confused his mind is sorting through his emotions trying to figure out which one to pick, Obi-Wan sighed, the problem is that his mind is in   
a constant state of panic and it cannot even process his own thoughts properly.   
  
Anakin opened his mouth, as though he was about to speak. But to his and Obi-Wan's surprise no words came out. He just pretty much looked like a fish   
out of water.   
  
What's happening to me, Master? Where am I? Help me, Anakin thought, I can't speak. The last thing I remember was the Sith torturing me. Then what   
happened . . . think Anakin . . . a noise, glass breaking. The Sith screaming and then . . . then . . . it all went black and then I woke up and I'm here . . . wait   
where's here?   
  
"You're still in shock, it's alright," Obi-Wan gave Anakin a sympathetic smile, "you're back at the temple."   
  
The temple . . . but the Sith said it had been attacked and destroyed, Anakin thought, he was lying - trying to trick me. Oh, how could I have been so   
foolish? I never realized that he was trying to deceive me.   
  
Obi-Wan could clearly see what Anakin was going through. Foolishness, deception, lies, rumors - that's how the Sith preyed upon it's prisoners. A few   
more days in that damn Sith hell and he would have been converted to the Dark Side.   
  
Anakin mind screamed practically telling him of his wrong doings. He was beginning to trust the Sith - believing every word he uttered. In a few days he   
would have done anything for the Sith Master in pure anger.   
  
Anakin felt the familiar need to pace around the room. Somehow it seemed to calm his nerves.   
  
Calm down, don't let fear overpower you.   
  
One part of Anakin felt like sitting down and meditating or crying. The other part felt like ripping somebody apart with his bare hands. To swear revenge on   
who ever did this to him.   
  
Anakin slowly began lift himself up off the bed. Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin's chest and tried to encourage him to lay back down again.   
  
"You have not yet regained your strength," Obi-Wan told him.   
  
Anakin ignored his warning and pushed Obi-Wan's hand off his and swung his legs over the opposite side of the medical bed.   
  
"Anakin, please lay down again."   
  
Anakin sighed and paid no attention to his Master yet again.   
  
He inhaled and quickly pushed himself off the bed. Anakin had obviously not noticed the pattern of bruises that were printed on both his legs. Anakin   
moved his right leg out in front of him and began to take his first step. A lightning flash of pain traveled up both legs and his spinal cord.   
  
Anakin gasped and fell to the floor in a big heap. Obi-Wan rushed towards his Padawan and carefully grabbed his arms and legs pulling him back up   
onto the bed. Obi-Wan felt like saying 'I told you so,' but now was not the time to have his revenge on Anakin for all the silly jokes he had done in the past.   
  
Look what's happened to me now, I can't even walk. I hate myself, Why couldn't Obi-Wan just let me die in there? Anakin felt like grabbing something,   
throwing something maybe. I don't want to live! I've been trained to not let the Dark Side overcome me nearly all my life and what do I do? A Sith captures   
me and I submit to him.   
  
Obi-Wan brushed another piece of hair out of Anakin's eyes and placed his arms around his Padawan's shoulders, Anakin didn't seem to notice or   
care - for that matter. Obi-Wan slowly pulled Anakin towards him, intending to hug him.   
  
Without warning, Anakin pulled away and moved himself so that he wasn't facing Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan felt like he had been burnt.   
  
"Ani," Obi-Wan whispered. Anakin flinched as he heard his old nickname.   
  
Obi-Wan, noticing Anakin's discomfort, reached for his Padawan's shoulder yet again. As soon as Anakin felt his master's touch he curled himself   
into a ball-like position. Obi-Wan grunted and let his hand fall back into place.   
  
"Ani, let it out. It helps sometimes," Obi-Wan said. Anakin uncurled himself from his protective position and looked Obi-Wan in the eyes. Anakin was   
clearly on the point of crying but yet he managed to barely stop himself   
  
I won't let him see me break down, Anakin thought, I may be foolish but I'm not a baby anymore. I hate myself for what happened. Maybe I could have   
escaped or convinced the Sith to let me go. Now look what I've done - I've disappointed the whole Jedi order and disgraced my Master for nearly   
surrendering to that damn Sith. I don't deserve to be a Jedi anymore. I've disgraced everyone.   
  
In the fit of anger Anakin levitated up two metal trays which lay on a nearby table and threw them at the wall. The sound of them crushing echoed around   
the whole room. Anakin put head in between hands and began rocked back and forth. Obi-Wan was about to go to him when everything in the room   
started levitating simultaneously.   
  
Anakin's doing this, Obi-Wan concluded. The items seemed to stand still in the air for a few seconds. Obi-Wan figured that something was about to   
happen, so he began to slowly back up towards the door never taking his eyes of Anakin - who was still sitting in the same position rocking back and forth   
gently.   
  
"Ani," Obi-Wan questioned. Once that little word had left Obi-Wan's mouth, he knew instantly that he had committed a big mistake by using the old   
nickname.   
  
Anakin's head bolted up and at that exact moment all the items in the room where thrown either around the room or towards Obi-Wan.   
  
Obi-Wan ducked as a glass cup flew past his head and hit the wall. Several other items were on their way to intercept him. Quickly, Obi-Wan sprinted   
towards the door. It slid open to let him through and closed immediately after.   
  
A sound of things crashing against the door could be heard in the next few seconds. Though Obi-Wan could hear nothing from his Padawan - that didn't   
mean that he wasn't in there, upset and alone. Obi-Wan leaned against the wall and banged his head violently against it.   
  
This was going to be a long day!   
  
  
  
Hope you liked it...no romance yet. In the next post they'll be a romantic flashback though. Feedback please! Also feel free to ask any questions and I'll be   
sure to answer them.   
  
Ok a little joke here and there: I feel the conflict within you, reviewers. Let go of your hatred and tell me if you liked this chapter!! 


	6. Foolish Ways

...   
  
" . . . What does your heart tell you?"   
  
...   
  
  
Anakin sat tentatively on the medical bed waiting for a healer to come and attend to him. He had gotten over his sudden tantrum a few hours ago and was   
anxiously waiting for his Master to return. Though many times Anakin had tried to speak, the words did not seem to come out. He had opened his mouth   
and tried in a brutal attempt to coax his voice out.   
  
Nothing seemed to work - nothing ever seemed to work out in his life. Ever since Obi-Wan had quickly left, Anakin had been reevaluating his earlier   
thoughts. It was widely known that the Sith could somehow bend a person's mind so that their victim was actually convinced that they were insane.   
  
No - that can't be right! Could the Sith had made me think that the whole Temple and most of all Obi-Wan, were against me? he thought, make me think   
that I was a disgrace and a disappointment to the whole Jedi Order? Was that possible? But the question now is does Obi-Wan still care for me enough   
to come back and see me?   
  
After all, had I not just a few hours ago force-thrown cup, plates - anything I could find at Obi-Wan. I wouldn't exactly be jumping at the chance to come   
back in here if I were he. But I'm not him - I'm an insignificant Padawan that just happen to be The Chosen One by chance. I suppose that's how the force   
works everything's by chance.'   
  
Everything happens for a reason - well that's what Master Windu says anyway. Then why did the Sith kidnap me - what was the reason behind that? So I   
could insult my master and go nearly insane. Insane - oh yes I was beyond that.'   
  
'That Sith, how could have he possibly tricked me? Mind games, the quick movements of his wrinkly hands, the endless pain of the torturing - I was put   
through all that day after day. There are really only a few things that I remember about my time with the Sith, one of those being his cruel sickly yellow eyes   
which seemed to glow in the darkness.   
  
Nothing could ever bring me to look into those again. Everyday he would flash an evil smile my way and chuckle as I pleaded for Obi-Wan to come and   
save me. Every time I would yell out for Obi-Wan or any of the Jedi Masters he would constantly remind me that I was in his clutches and that there was   
no way of escaping.   
  
I even yelled out for Nina - my ex-girlfriend - once. Nina was the first girl I ever kissed, she was still a Padawan in the temple not unlike me. I pictured her   
adorable smile or her sweet giggle many times in my dreams. The Sith, no doubt keep track of my dreams by invading my mind every day.   
  
There were many dreams that Nina was involved in. But there was no forgetting the first time I ever dreamed of her - now that was a sweet dream. In the   
dream, I was about fourteen years old and was quite obnoxious at the time.   
  
  
*Flashback*   
  
  
"Anakin!" A tall blonde female in her early teens yelled out. She ran towards a young man who also had blonde hair but was cut in an effective yet sexy   
Jedi Padawan haircut. Anakin sat on one of the many seats that were planted around the Jedi garden. He looked up from what he was doing for a quick   
second to acknowledge the blonde's presence.   
  
"Anakin Skywalker, where have you been? the blonde asked as she brushed some of her long golden hair out of her eyes, " Master Kenobi has been   
looking for you everywhere."   
  
Anakin sighed. Must I get no peace?   
  
"Nina, I've been right here for the last few hours. I always sit here for a few hours everyday, you should now that by now." Sometimes this girl annoyed   
him and if she wasn't his training partner he would have totally ignored her.   
  
"Hey Skywalker, don't get cheeky with me," she replied as she playfully slapped his left arm and took a seat beside him.   
  
She's flirting with me, Anakin chuckled, might as well play along! He clutched his arm protectively as though her slap had hurt him badly.   
  
Nina giggled and flashed her eyelashes at him. Anakin took this moment to take a good look at her. She was quite tall for her age and was nearly Anakin's   
height. Her most striking feature was her bright blonde hair that seemed to shine in the sunlight. She had this cute little baby face which was often used to   
convince people to either do things for her or to give her things.   
  
Her eyes were a bright green that somehow reminded Anakin of the colour of Opals. Her eyelashes were as black as night and seemed to blend perfectly   
with her Opal eyes. Her full lips were a light shade of pink, any man would die to kiss her.   
  
Nearly every boy in the temple had a crush on her even though her attitude annoyed most people including Anakin. However she seemed to be after only   
one man - or rather boy - in the temple and that was the unexacting Anakin Skywalker.   
  
Though Anakin was quite the heart breaker himself with his bright blue eyes and his blonde hair that gave him that little glint of mischief. He also looked   
as if he was much older than he actually was. In some places it seemed as though his muscles were breaking out of his tunic.   
  
Anakin, like Nina, had some special talent that would make women fall at his feet. His cheeky smile and that spark in his eyes - every time he looked at a   
member of the opposite sex he managed to win them over. But still one thing remained - his first kiss.   
  
"So Anakin, what ya doing?" Nina asked in a surprisingly sexy voice. She was after him and boy did he know it.   
  
"Umm . . . nothing really," he almost squeaked back. Now is not the time to get nervous, Skywalker, he reminded himself.   
  
"Doesn't look like nothing, lemme see," Nina insisted as she carefully looked over to see what he was doing. In the process she somehow managed to   
brush her lips across his ear - by chance perhaps. Anakin jumped and blushed immediately. Nina smiled - one of his all time favourite smiles.   
  
"See . . . nothing," Anakin managed to spit out. Nina nodded and moved a little bit closer to Anakin. He smiled back and tried frantically to think of   
something else to talk about.   
  
"How was your --," He stopped himself immediately when he noticed that Nina's face was barely two centimeters from his own.   
  
He gazed into her opal eyes and could not fight back the urge to smile. She giggled, her breath vibrating on his skin.   
  
"Skywalker," she whispered as she swooped in to catch his lips in a kiss. Anakin's breathing stopped completely as he felt her lips on his.   
  
Anakin's body was boiling by now. He grabbed Nina's head and pulled her closer. Nina moaned and eagerly pressed her lips hard on his.   
  
  
*End of Flashback*   
  
  
Okay, course all that was in the past now. He had no desire for women - let alone his one time girlfriend Nina.   
  
All of a sudden the door slid open. Anakin jumped and spun around expecting to see his Master - instead a healer entered the room.   
  
"How are you today, Padawan Skywalker? My name is Master Selena and I'm going to attending to your needs for a while."   
  
Anakin tried to answer, but yet again nothing seemed to come out. Selena glared at him for a second till she realized.   
  
"You really should be over the shock of your whole ordeal. Can you speak for me?" She asked.   
  
Anakin nodded and open his mouth trying to somehow say he was all right. Selena approached him slowly and pressed her finger on his neck checking   
certain things.   
  
"Well by all rights you should be able to talk. None of your important vocal cords seem to be injured --," she stopped herself automatically as the door slid   
open. Obi-Wan slowly walked through the door, a small smile played on his face.   
  
"Umm . . . Excuse me. I better be going now. I'll check up on you later, Padawan Skywalker," Selena said as she quickly departed the room.   
  
"Hello, Anakin. Are you feeling better?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin nodded.   
  
"That's good. Adi's waiting to see you, she's been dead worried about you. You're like a son to her do you know that?" Anakin nodded again. Obi-Wan   
sighed and brushed his hand through his thick hair. "The Healers told me that you haven't talked since you got back."   
  
Anakin shrugged. Why can't I talk? I don't understand! Anakin breathed deeply hoping that his new idea would work successfully. Master, why did you   
come back to visit me? Anakin sent to Obi-Wan through their Master/Padawan bond.   
  
Obi-Wan jumped as Anakin's words hit him.   
  
Well I suppose he still hasn't got over the kidnapping yet, Obi-Wan thought, the healers said that he should start talking anytime now - but I don't think   
that they meant telepathically.   
  
"I love you, Anakin. How could I not come back?" Obi-Wan told him. Slowly and carefully, Obi-Wan began to approach Anakin hoping not to scare him.   
Anakin nodded and felt a small tug at the side of his lips. Anakin's gaze fell on the floor for a few seconds. When he looked up again, he discovered that   
Obi-Wan was but a few centimeters away from him.   
  
Without realizing it, Anakin pulled Obi-Wan towards him embracing him in a hug. Obi-Wan smiled and put his arms around his young Padawan - who   
was not so young anymore. Anakin buried his head further into Obi-Wan's shoulder, but yet he still refused to cry in front of his Master.   
  
I'm strong, not weak, I shall not cry, Anakin repeated this over and over again in his mind. But what Anakin didn't realize was that he was saying the same   
sentence over and over again that the Sith had implanted into his head while he was captured.   



	7. One Simple Word - Padme

  
  
" . . . What would you do if I kissed you?"   
  
...   
  
  
Obi-Wan slumped into the chair and lazily let his eyelids close for but a few seconds, hoping he could get what he called '10 winks' before the Healers   
came in to give Anakin his diagnosis. There weren't many options at the moment - Anakin was still incapable of talking, so thinking of striking up a   
conversation was out of the question.   
  
It was either that or pacing around the room, doing basically nothing, plus Obi-Wan needed to catch up on some sleep - otherwise he feared he might   
fall asleep in the middle of one of Master Yoda's lectures.   
  
Hey, that isn't such a bad idea, Obi-Wan joked. He knew it was petty to laugh at himself, but did he really have a choice at the moment? Adi was in the   
middle of a conversation with one of the peace talkers from Sleara-Three, trying to explain how Jedi did not take kindly to their kind getting hurt or kidnapped.   
  
Obi-Wan could imagine the conversation raging - Adi would be barely keeping her temper in check and the peace-talker would be in a distraught state, if   
he weren't already. Obi-Wan was to be likely the one that would calm her down at the end of the day.   
  
Not that he mind doing it. Obi-Wan grinned yet again as childish thoughts entered his head.   
  
You have got a dirty mind, Obi-Wan Kenobi! He scolded himself, Relax . . . Relax . . .get those thoughts out of your head . . . out I said.   
  
Now that he gotten himself started he could just not stop. Without warning, Obi-Wan flew from his chair and began to pace the room. After a few moments   
of pacing he sighed deeply and sat back down in the seat again, letting his eyelids close once again.   
  
Anakin watched this display in disbelief.   
  
How foolish he was to try and keep something like this from me. Oh, how I'd love to sit here and tease him. Anakin nodded and opened his mouth to   
speak and tried to push the words out by yet again nothing came.   
  
Anakin sighed and he felt like he was going to cry. He breathed in deeply and that's when the horrible flashbacks started. He had dreamt of those nights   
in the cell alone and without food.   
  
His dreams had been plagued with that Sith and his little mechanical droids that seemed to obey any and every order. The Sith himself had long since   
given up any thought of humanity, slavery or the greater good.   
  
Power - that was his mentor, his safe blanket from the cold. Anakin reached down and pulled one of the thick blankets over him and, like his Master, tried   
to rest his weary bones. He closed his eyes, pushed those thoughts of terror to the back of his mind and began to enter his own little dream world.   
  
  
*The Dream*   
  
  
Anakin sighed and opened his eyes, slowly adjusting to the small amount of light that the room was lit with. Anakin noticed that this didn't seem to be his   
bedroom and even more clearly that this wasn't his bed in which he was laying on.   
  
Without a second thought, he bolted from the bed. He looked down at the sheets - they seemed to be covered in the blood red petals of roses. Upon   
further inspection of the room he found that it was lit by about 20 or so candles that were placed in different areas all round the room. He looked down at   
what he was wearing for a second and had to gasp. It was like something out of Romeo and Juliet.   
  
He wore a plain white tunic, which exposed nearly his entire muscular chest. He also noted that he seemed to be wearing some tight black leather jeans.   
His hair was in the same Padawan hairstyle that it had been in if he was awake.   
  
Suddenly without warning the door to the room opened slightly. He strode towards the door eagerly to see who seemed to be creeping so hastily into   
this room.   
  
A strand of long brown mocha coloured hair peeked round the corner. Without warning the owner of the long hair gently slammed the door as she entered   
with her back turned to Anakin. It was clear that this person was a female.   
  
She's quite beautiful, even from this view, Anakin commented. The woman sighed deeply and turned around. Her hair seemed to follow her as she turned   
her head to face him.   
  
Her face was pure white and looked so tiny. Her eyes were a soft brown colour that matched her hair. Her nose looked ever so like a cute little button   
and her lips were full and gave off a light shade of red, that just made Anakin want to kiss her.   
  
She wore a simple V-neck lavender dress that had bright flowers imprinted all over it. Her height was considerably shorter than that of Anakin, but at the   
moment Anakin couldn't care. All he could do was stare at this Angel.   
  
Angel - he knew that word - Angel.   
  
He had said it to somebody before, not just any of his girlfriends, but somebody special in his heart. This women was beautiful, he only couldn't remember   
her name.   
  
"Ani," the woman whispered in a sexy voice.   
  
She knows my nickname.   
  
As if by magic he whispered, "Padme."   
  
Queen Amidala . . . Padme . . Pad . . . Ami. She still looks just as beautiful after all these years . . . stop this, Ani, this is a dream and she's not real.   
  
"I love it when you call me that," she replied as she launched herself into his arms. He grabbed onto her and their bodies molded together in a   
bone-crushing hug. He stroked her hair softly and she mumbled something incoherent.   
  
Without realizing it, Anakin brushed away the hair and began to kiss her neck slowly. She mumbled something yet again . . .then all of the sudden he   
heard her scream.   
  
Anakin stopped suddenly - thinking he had done something wrong.   
  
"Ani, look!" Anakin let go of her and turned to where she was pointing.   
  
Oh Sith   
  
Anakin grabbed Padme and pushed her behind him. He turned back around to face those cold yellow eyes yet again.   
  
"I've come back for you, Skywalker," the Sith spat, "I vowed I would take everything you hold dear away from you and I'll keep that promise now."   
  
"This is not real!" Anakin yelled back. The Sith nodded and smiled.   
  
"One cannot fool you can they?" the Sith said, "now give me the Queen!"   
  
"No!" Anakin yelled back and reached for his lightsaber which could usually be found on his belt. Strangely enough, it wasn't there. The Sith laughed as   
he saw Anakin frantically search for his lost weapon.   
  
The Sith lifted his hand and began to Force-pull Padme to him. Anakin yelled and tried to grab her at the last moment.   
  
"Padme, don't leave me!"   
  
"Ani, Annnnnaaakkiiiinn!" she yelled fiercely. The Sith laughed and pushed Padme down onto her knees in front of   
him.   
  
"Now watch her die, Skywalker," the Sith yelled, "watch her sacrifice herself for   
you!"   
  
"Nnnnoooo!! Padme! Stop!" Anakin yelled. The Sith had somehow managed to freeze Anakin in that exact spot - preventing him from moving.   
  
Padme was in tears and kept yelling out Anakin's name in sheer terror. Without warning, the Sith formed a fist using his left hand and proceeded to   
Force-choke Padme. With her last breath she managed to spit out a few words.   
  
"I love you."   
  
Tears sprang to Anakin eyes as he watched this terrible scene.   
  
"Noooo!!"   
  
  
*End of Dream*   
  
Anakin bolted up from his pillow and tried to take deep, long breaths to calm himself. Obi-Wan, who was by now awake, stood beside the bed.   
  
"What happened? What did you see?" Obi-Wan asked.   
  
  
To Be continued..... 


	8. They call her Amidala!

...   
  
" . . . How many times do I have to say I love you?"   
  
...   
  
  
*Naboo Palace, Throne Room*   
  
  
Queen Amidala sat on her throne drumming her fingernails on the left armrest of the chair. Bored as hell, she continued to listen to Naboo's most famous   
politicians. At the moment they were in the middle of a very boring debate about the local Rivertree Festival that was held each year in honour of the   
Nubian Water Goddess, Rivertree.   
  
It's not that the Queen wasn't interested in the endless debate of which city should host it this year - her mind was on more pleasurable things like running   
through the grass, screaming and yelling just for fun.   
  
Or getting up and dancing the middle of a political parade just for the hell of it. Amidala was tempted to yawn, but goodness knows what would happen if   
she showed how uninterested she was in their conversation.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Martin Green - one of the newest additions to the subject of politics. He seemed to be staring at her, dumbstruck.   
He, of course, was paying no attention to the conversation and keep sneaking glances at her.   
  
Martin Green was in his early twenties and was quite tall for his age. His hair was cut short and he wore a polite smile on his face.   
  
Men, you think they'd learn to close their mouths when they stared at somebody, makes it look so obvious, Amidala thought.   
  
Sache and Sabe sat attentively in two chairs beside her - keeping an eye on everybody in the room. Sache grumbled as her gaze rested on Green.   
She was obviously disgusted with the impolite gestures.   
  
Sabe, on the other hand, was actually listening to the conversation. Amidala smiled and rest her head on the headboard. She watched her handmaidens   
carefully, as both of them seemed to be directing their attention to two different things.   
  
But now Sache had grumbled a few times and even given Green the evil look, which made him immediately look the other way and join in with the   
conversation again. It had been much like this for the past couple of months.   
  
All the young Nubian men seemed to give Amidala a coaching smile whenever she walked by them. Many people were saying that it was about time for   
the young Nubian Queen to be married and have it over and done with.   
  
At the moment, she was the about hottest catch on two legs and men would do anything to get her attention. The only man on Naboo who seemed   
to be not interested in her seemed to be Captain Panaka.   
  
His attention was mainly focused on keeping all the potential suitors away from her.   
  
I will chose to marry when I want to and whom I want to. Nobody can make that decision for me!   
  
Amidala shifted positions uncomfortably as she straightened her headdress.   
  
"Your highness, I wonder if you would kindly like to make a suggestion as to which city the festival will be held at this year?" Senator Bibble asked.   
  
Amidala quickly sat up straight and put on the cold mask of the Queen again.   
  
"Of course, Senator. I would prefer to have the festival held in Theed this year, as it was held on the other side of the planet last year. Also, I would think   
that the residents of Theed would be very excited to hear news of the festival being held here yet again, "Amidala replied in her usual monotone Queen's   
voice.   
  
Bibble smiled, "Well, I think we have our answer ladies and gentlemen. Shall we move onto the next subject?" Senator Bibble was about to continue   
when Captain Panaka interrupted him quickly.   
  
"Your Highness, we are receiving a transmission from Mayor Antillies of Yarmia Province."   
  
Amidala frowned for a quick second as she regained her composure. Yarmia Province was all over the other side of the planet. She had visited there   
only once during her time as Queen and even then it was desolate place and nothing much happened there except the local emu races which were held   
every second Sunday.   
  
Amidala had made it her business to know everything about Naboo and it's cities, as that information might be needed later on.   
  
Why would he be contacting me? From our last reports there seems to be no problems emerging from that area of Naboo.   
  
"Patch it through," Amidala commanded. She quickly glanced over at Sabe, who meet her gaze and they both shrugged in unison. Sabe flashed a   
reassuring smile. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Mayor Antillies appeared in hologram form.   
  
"Your majesty, I am sorry to call upon you like this," Antillies stated. Amidala nodded. "That's quite alright. Please go on what is the nature of this call?" she   
asked. Idol chit-chat, I hope.   
  
Antillies sighed and bowed his head, "There has been an attack on one of our local military bases. Twenty soldiers were killed in that attack, Your Majesty.   
We have no idea who would wish to attack us."   
  
Amidala closed her eyes briefly paying tribute to the dead warriors. She then studied Mayor Antillies for but a second. He seemed to be in his late 70's and   
wore dark black robes. His eyes gave off an evil yellow colour that made Amidala's skin crawl. His whole being gave off this look of real evil.   
  
"I know not of anybody who would want to do that either. A rebel group maybe . . . "   
  
Antillies glared at Amidala and continued as his inhuman yellow eyes looked the Queen up and down.   
  
"Your majesty, since we do not know about this . . . rebellious group, I encourage you to watch yourself - they might strike against you next," Antillies   
hissed.   
  
"I thank you for your concern, Mayor. I will be fine. Do you wish me to send any reinforcements?"   
  
"No, I will be perfectly alright. If you would excuse me I have --," Antillies stopped as he seemed to be whispering to somebody who was beside him and   
out of view of the holo-picture, " . . . other matters to attend to. Your Majesty, I wish you well."   
  
"As I you, Mayor Antillies."   
  
The hologram seemed to be fading as the conversation ended. Amidala continued to stare at his holo frame. Just before the holo flickered into nothing,   
Amidala swore that she saw the Mayor smile and even let out a small chuckle.   
  
Nothing adds up. Why would somebody want to attack a small military base in a small province? What was to be gained? Kill a few people . . . yes, but   
unless there was some special project going on at the base . . .why wouldn't I know about it then? Antillies, I don't trust him something tells me that he   
hiding something, covering up for someone maybe. Covering up for his mistakes most likely. she thought.   
  
Amidala signaled to Sache for her to come to her. Sache nodded and got out of her chair quickly.   
  
Amidala pulled Sache close and whispered, "I want you to find out all you can about the Yarmia Province Military base and what they do there. Oh and   
also dig deep into the databanks and try to find some information on our friendly Mayor Antillies."   
  
Sache nodded and ran out of the room towards the library and databank area. Amidala cocked a smile as an evil thought flashed through her mind.   
Since Sache was now gone, Green was back to his usual timed glances at her.   
  
Amidala waited for a few seconds, when Green shifted his head to look at her. She smiled and winked back at him. He gasped and blushed deeply.   
Amidala grinned childishly.   
  
I've had my fun for the day. Time to get back to more important matters like Mayor Antillies and his irregular military base.   
  
  
  
Like it? I tried to show that Amidala was a human being by putting a little bit of humor in there. Don't worry fans of Queen Amidala she will get more   
stubborn, serious and get right down to the point the later chapters. Meanwhile we will flash back to Anakin and Obi-Wan. Feedback please!   
  
Also I'd like to add a subject that Pallas-Athena brought to my attention after beta reading this chapter. The 10th Anniversy over the win of the Trade   
Federation is in two months and is not the purpose why Anakin and Obi-Wan are sent to Naboo. Just wanted to tell everybody that..so Enjoy! 


	9. Life Conflict

...   
  
" . . . Love me - like I love you!"   
  
...   
  
  
"Could you please breath in for me?" Master Selena asked Anakin as she continued to examine him. Anakin did as he was told and breathed in and out   
deeply. Selena nodded and smiled, "Thank you Anakin! We should get the results within a few minutes. From what I can see there's nothing wrong with   
you, but I do think we will have to make that little voice of your make its grand appearance."   
  
A faint smile tugged at the corners of Anakin's lips.   
  
"I think your master should be returning soon," Selena continued, "and from what I've heard he's bringing a guest with him. So just wait here and I'll go   
show him in." Selena patted Anakin's left arm as she departed the room quickly - leaving Anakin by himself.   
  
Anakin lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes trying to clear his mind.   
  
Padme! Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time, he thought, well not since the Trade Federation attacked her home planet. What was she   
doing in my dream?? I've never dreamed about her before . . . oh, there was that one time when I was eleven.   
  
A look of mild amusement spread across Anakin's face.   
  
But why now? The Sith said something about taking everything I hold dear away from me. Was Padme my weakness? I certainly feel something special   
whenever I'm with her.   
  
Was the Sith real or was it just my imagination? Was he invading my dreams - tearing at my soul. If that's so, he'll go after Obi-Wan and all my friends   
and f-family.   
  
He can't get to Padme - she's safe on Naboo. She has thousands of guards protecting her, not to mention her dedicated handmaidens. No, I've seen the   
Sith's power before. I've seen them kill thousands and whole worlds.   
  
Only one thing can stand in the Sith's way - The Chosen One. The ancient legend of the one who can bring balance to the Force and in turn kill the   
most powerful Sith Master in all history.   
  
The door slid open, interrupting Anakin's thoughts. He quickly sat up and waited for his visitors to enter the room. Obi-Wan was first in the room and he   
smiled at Anakin.   
  
Adi Gallia followed behind him. She was dressed in her usual Jedi temple robes and wore her odd headdress, which was draped with organic tentacles.   
She smiled warmly and rushed towards Anakin's bed, carefully taking his right hand in hers.   
  
"Ani, I've been so worried about you," she told him, "the healers told me you can't talk and then the communication with Sleara-Three . . ." She trailed off   
as a long tear made it's way down her delicate face.   
  
Anakin had never realized that Adi cared so strongly for him. Obi-Wan gently folded his arms around Adi's waist in a tight embrace.   
  
"Shhh, Adi. He's alright now . . . shh," Obi-Wan tried to sooth her.   
  
Adi leaned back into Obi-Wan's embrace, still keeping her hands firmly around Anakin's right hand. She sighed and lifted one of her hands away from   
Anakin so that she could brush the tears away.   
  
"You're right, I come in here wanting to cheer you up and what do I do?" she sighed, "I stand here crying, I'm sorry, Ani."   
  
No, don't apologizes - after all I'm fine now, aren't I? Anakin telepathically sent to her.   
  
She nodded and pulled Anakin and Obi-Wan towards her so she could hug them. There they were - two Jedi Masters and a Jedi Padawan all holding   
onto each other.   
  
Suddenly, the door slid open and Selena appeared. She quickly cleared her throat and looked away. Obi-Wan removed his hands from Adi's waist and   
addressed the healer.   
  
"Master Selena," Obi-Wan stated. Selena shifted positions, trying to decide whether to tell them the results when they were all together or just tell   
Obi-Wan privately so he could brake the news.   
  
I don't get paid enough to do this, Selena joked with herself. Finally deciding on the latter of the two choices she spoke up.   
  
"Jedi Kenobi, could you please follow me? I need to talk to you," she asked. Obi-Wan nodded and began to follow Selena out of the room.   
  
"Obi-Wan," Adi's soft voice called. Obi-Wan turned around quickly to face her.   
  
"You stay here," he instructed. Adi looked like she was going to object for a moment but just nodded absentmindedly.   
  
Once Selena and Obi-Wan were a safe distance away from Anakin's medical room, Selena began to explain why she had brought Obi-Wan out there.   
  
"We now know the results of the tests," Selena began. Obi-Wan looked hesitant.   
  
"And?"   
  
Selena sighed, "Well, from what we can tell, Anakin is in pretty good condition physically considering what he's been through. There are only a few   
scratches and bruises still left on his body. But...."   
  
"What buts? What are you hiding from me?"   
  
"No of course not, it's just that mentally Anakin is unstable and is likely to strengthen the walls he had put up to block his pain. I'm not saying that he can't   
go on any missions - I give my permission to that. It's just that . . . that he should be watched. If the Sith ever got his hands on him again, it would be easy   
to turn him to the dark side."   
  
Obi-Wan sighed, "Is there anyway that he could become more . . . stable?"   
  
Selena shifted her weight from what foot to another in thought.   
  
"Maybe, is there anybody he cares about more than you?" Selena asked, "like somebody he has developed a strong friendship with?"   
  
"No, not that I know of. He liked Adi and her Padawan, Siri," Obi-Wan said, "but they're more like a mother and a sister to him. So not really . . ."   
  
"That rules out that option then," Selena sighed, "either that or just care for him and everyday feed emotions of love and caring through your bond and   
hope for the best. Also, there is one other thing I must discuss or rather tell you before you go."   
  
Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows.   
  
"Anakin his voice," the healer continued, "I afraid that, well, it might not return." She paused for a moment, "in other words - Anakin's a mute."   
  
  
Thanks for the support so far guys.... This story has surpassed any expectations I had of it. Ok next post, I think I'll switch back to Amidala and what Sache   
has found out via The Palace Mainframe Computer System. Feedback is Welcome and most of all wanted!   
  
  



	10. Paperwork War

  
. . .  
  
" . . . Forbidden is a harsh word"   
  
. . .   
  
  
Amidala grumbled as she picked up yet another pile of paperwork and began to read through it.   
  
And this is only the beginning, she joked with herself, the paperwork war has began.   
  
She gently picked up her pen and hesitated for a mere second before she yet again signed her name for the hundredth time that day. She reached for   
another piece of paper and pretended to read through it. Glancing over at the words her eyelids started to slowly drop. Just as her eyes were nearly   
closed and she was nearly asleep, something interesting on the piece of paper caught her attention.   
  
It read: This year's invitations for the Rivertree Festival as approved by Queen Amidala, Ruler of Naboo.   
  
She smiled to herself as she looked over the names. Most of the people were either politicians or rulers of distant planets. Ah, Bail Organa - it was typical   
to invite the Prince of Alderaan, she just never expected him to come to one of these festivals. Of course, he attended every function Amidala had ever   
hosted. She was beginning to think that he was obsessed with her. She knew that he liked her, but obsessed? Things like these were known to happen.   
  
Oh, I know who decided to invite him - Senator Bibble, of course. He's been pairing me up with that guy ever since I became Queen. This is his doing - if   
I ever saw it. Bail wasn't that bad, but he was known for being quite the hunk of politics.   
  
All I have to do is talk a bit. Drop a few short and sweet sentences and I'm sure he'll leave me alone. After all, I think he's more interested in Sache than   
me. I remember inviting Bail to a celebration last year in my honour. If I had managed to get a holo picture of the casual glances they were giving each   
other it would be priceless. Bail seemed to be checking Sache out and she was just overjoyed to actually be noticed by a man for once in her life. But after   
the celebration Sache denied everything saying that she had never even gave him a second glance.   
  
Amidala continued to skip through the names lazily.   
  
Princess Rowena. Oh I remember her. Princess of a planet called Regulas, I think. She invited me to stay with her once. I've seen holos of Regulas and   
the temperature there is absolutely unbearable. The princess's wardrobe was so large that they had to hire a whole freighter to transport it here. Even then   
we had no room in the palace. So for a few days the Palace Hanger was full of dresses, shoes, hats, and make-up.   
  
Without thinking, Amidala sped past one or two names and settled on one of the last ones.   
  
Chancellor Palpatine.   
  
Amidala shivered as she felt the little bits of hair on the back of her neck jump up at the sight of the Chancellor's name. That man seemed to make her   
feel uneasy when he was around her.   
  
There's something not so right about him or maybe it's just my imagination. But really I don't think I'm imagining it. He's creepy and almost got this dark   
glow about him.   
  
She shivered again and decided to stop thinking about the Supreme Chancellor and directed her attention to the last paragraph where her signature was   
supposed to go. It was customary for the Queen to approve this list and she could also squeeze a few more names in there if she wished it. Amidala leant   
back in her chair. Thinking if her loyal advisors had missed anybody.   
  
Umm . . . Jar - Jar, Senator Galoren, Lady Beatrice . . . Suddenly out of the blue two names out from the past popped into her head. Anakin Skywalker and   
Obi-Wan Kenobi.   
  
Amidala smiled - that's who she was missing. Sitting up straight she pressed her pen to paper and began writing the first A in Anakin's name. She stopped   
herself and reached for the whiteout.   
  
No, they have much more important business to attend to rather than coming to a festival,she told herself, ] I haven't thought of that name in years, why   
now I wonder?   
  
A sudden beeping cut off Amidala's thoughts. Amidala reached for her communicator.   
  
"Amidala here," she answered.   
  
"Your Majesty, you better get down to the library and fast I think I just found something . . . interesting," Sache stated.   
  
"Ok, I'll be right there. Amidala out."   
  
Quickly, she straightened her desk and clipped her communicator to her belt.   
  
Now let's see what you up to Antillies, Amidala thought as she rushed out of the room.   
  
**  
  
Feedback please? Now we start getting down into the dirty stuff. 


	11. Fake Profiles

  
...   
  
" . . . I will worship you forever, my love"   
  
...   
  
  
Amidala raced down the corridor towards the Palace Library. She was trying desperately not to trip over her long white dress and fall flat on her face.   
  
It just wouldn't be Queen-like, she thought to herself.   
  
Without a second thought, Amidala increased her pace as she saw the door to the library fast approaching. She quickly grabbed another handful of her   
dress and brought it up to her knees, preparing to stop. With unmatched grace, the young Queen skidded to a stop right outside the door. She let the silk   
material of her dress fall from her hands as she smoothed a few strands of her hair back into place behind her ears. She brushed her dress, trying to get   
some of the wrinkles out of it before anybody noticed her state of distress. Once satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed the door handle and slowly   
opened the door.   
  
Before entering, she peeked her small head around the door and scanned the room. The library was not quite that big - it was used only by herself, her   
handmaidens and the most important staff in the Palace. The walls were painted a nice cream colour that gave the room a look of dignity and respect.   
The floor was covered with bright red coloured carpet - 'The Royal Carpet,' as Yane called it. In the corner of the room were a few ancient bookshelves   
that housed some of Naboo's finest books ever made. Amidala would never get around to reading them all, but it was nice to think that the people of Naboo   
had assembled all these ancient fairytales for her to read.   
  
A few very comfy chairs and sofas lay around the room. The chairs themselves were made from Naboo wood with Alderaan material to cover them.   
Many times Amidala had found herself falling asleep in one and not waking up until a few hours later. A little dining table sat in the middle of the room and   
many mugs filled with coffee were placed upon it. A small tin of biscuits sat next to one of the mugs.   
  
Chocolate Chip Cookies - my favourite. Amidala also noted that all her handmaidens sat around the room on various objects.   
  
Sabe sat on one of the coaches, lazily eating a biscuit. She seemed to be talking to Rabe, who sat on a chair next to her. Their conversation seemed to   
be very intense, as it usually was with those two. Rabe was busy making hand signals and trying to explain whatever point she was trying to make. Sabe   
seemed to be in-between listening tentatively and contemplating to either eat the biscuit whole or just nibble on it.   
  
Amidala admired both of them. Rabe for always been a strong, a relaxing shoulder to lean on in times of crisis. Sabe for just being herself, her interest in   
politics, her loyalty, her decoy. The woman who had saved Amidala's life many times. Rabe had come from a middle class family on Naboo that believed   
in always looking at the bright side and staying as calm as possible in tough situations. Rabe was given the nickname 'The classic handmaiden' because   
she was so much like the handmaidens in Naboo legend.   
  
Sabe had come from a small farm, like Amidala, and wasn't used to a lot of attention being focused on her. The words respect, loyalty, and duty meant so   
much to Sabe. She was 'The loyal handmaiden' - the one who would never turn her back on her Queen. Yane, the quiet handmaiden, sat on the sidelines   
of their conversation, busily reading through a few sheets of paper. She was sighing to herself as she looked over a few paragraphs of writing. She wore   
a look on her face that just said Something is not right here.   
  
Something wasn't, Amidala thought, Yane had only once acted like this and that was when the Trade Federation invaded Naboo.   
  
Yane was also one to be admired for although she was the youngest handmaiden in Amidala's service, she was the wisest - the constant advisor, not to   
mention, protector. Yane's father was Mayor of one of the towns across the other side of Naboo. When Yane was chosen to be a handmaiden she had a   
hard time leaving her family. Once she arrived at the palace she suffered terribly from homesickness. But, in the end, Yane became one of Amidala's   
most trusted advisors.   
  
A flash of concern appeared across Amidala's face as she continued to gaze at her 'quiet handmaiden.' Realizing that there were other people in the   
room, she pulled her line of sight away from Yane and diverted it to Eirtae, who was sitting in front of a computer. Eirtae's blonde hair hung closely around   
her shoulders. She was the only handmaiden that didn't look like Amidala, therefore she got the nickname 'The Unique Handmaiden.'   
  
Eirtae could be very forceful at times, and somehow managed to get guards to do things for her. That was why she was sent on so many underground   
missions - solely because of her cunning wit and pure skill mixed with her ability to bend people's judgement. Eirtae was of an upper class family before   
she became a handmaiden. Her father was one of the richest Naboo traders in this sector. Eirtae liked to correct others on their manners and etiquette.   
  
Amidala sighed and looked over at her remaining handmaiden, Sache - the most loyal of her handmaidens. Sache, like Eirtae, was sitting in front of the   
computer reading what was on the screen. A few 'oohhh's' and 'aahh' could be heard escaping from her mouth. Sache was 'The Graceful Handmaiden' -   
the one who would always jump in to save you or to finish your sentences. Sache was brought up in an upper class family who believed that loyalty to the   
sovereign of Naboo was of the uppermost importance. So that's why when Sache was chosen to be a handmaiden she embraced the offer.   
  
"Pad, Hi!" Sache stated, looking up from the computer.   
  
How does she do that? Amidala thought, how does she know when I'm in the room? Amidala smiled and began to close the door behind her once she   
was inside.   
  
"Hey," she exclaimed. When she was by herself with her handmaidens she was just Padme, another loyal handmaiden, not Amidala - The Queen. Sabe   
grabbed another biscuit from the coffee table and waved as she started to chew on it.   
  
"So what did you find?" Padme asked curiously. Sache smiled and nodded to Yane.   
  
"Something quiet interesting," Yane said, "it seems that Mayor Antillies isn't all he's cracked up to be." Padme nodded, waiting for Yane to continue. "We   
looked up his security profile and it seems that 10 years ago he didn't even exist."   
  
"What do you mean by not exist?" Padme asked.   
  
"Well," Yane continued, "after looking through his security profile, personal records, and Yarmia Province data banks, we found no evidence of what he   
was before he was Mayor. Like where he was born? What year? His parents? Nothing! The computer just gave us all this stuff about him being Mayor   
and what has happened since he came into office. It's just all too weird."   
  
Eirtae looked up from her computer, "How can a person not exist one minute and then become Mayor the next and have this totally fake profile?" she asked.   
  
"Fake profile?? What makes you think it's fake?" Padme asked.   
  
"Well look at it," Sache replied as she handed Padme a sheet of paper that had been resting on the computer desk.   
  
Padme studied the paper. It would seem that the Mayor was only 35 and that he was born on a small farm in the jungle.   
  
"35 years old? Whoever made this has a gigantic ego to say the least," she said, "that guys looks like he could be at least 55."   
  
"The only person that could have created this profile would have to be Antillies himself. But question is, why would he want to lie about himself and create   
this totally fake profile unless his real name isn't Bob Antillies?" Sabe stated.   
  
"If he isn't who he said he is, then we've got a real problem on our hands. The only reason a person would create a fake identity is to hide who they used to   
be. Who did Antillies used to be??? A smuggler, secret government agent, crime lord?" Eirtae added.   
  
Padme pushed an annoying piece of hair off her face as she continued to analyze the situation. "No, something worse than that," she said, "he looks evil.   
Those yellow eyes . . . they remind me of something I've seen in the past or at least in a dream."   
  
They all nodded, agreeing with Padme.   
  
"What about that attack on the base? Do you know who did that?" Padme asked.   
  
Yane frowned, "We haven't got enough information together, but, from what we've read, they did a pretty good job of killing those people without leaving   
any clues behind. Meanwhile, we're still trying to get into the Yarmia base computer. They don't seem to want to let us in."   
  
Padme sighed, "You have my permission to use my security code." Sache nodded in thanks and continued to type.   
  
"We should have access in a few seconds."   
  
**  
  



End file.
